


We Will Never Be Apart

by sociallinkmax



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallinkmax/pseuds/sociallinkmax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sick Teddie, Souji, and a silent promise made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Will Never Be Apart

**Author's Note:**

> late bd fic for friend. first fic on this site so im not relly used to the format haha
> 
> also thanks goes to manhattan for checking this over!!

It had started with a sniffle.

Teddie was looking at the mirror in dismay. He had been out with Sensei and Yosuke watching the fireworks, before he’d started to sneeze. Sensei was concerned but Yosuke had waved it off telling him that Teddie would be fine. And Teddie had believed him.

Teddie would _never_ trust Yosuke ever again.

He looked awful! What would everyone think of him now?  Looking as terrible as this? Teddie shook his head before running off to wake Yosuke up. Maybe he would be able to fix Teddie.

“Yosuke,” Teddie said, shaking him.

Yosuke only snored louder.

Teddie shook him more roughly. Yosuke mumbled into his pillow. “What.”

“Yosuke,” Teddie said miserably. “I don’t feel so good.”

_That_ seemed to wake Yosuke up. He sat up and reached his hand out to touch Teddie’s forehead.

“Damn,” Yosuke said. “You’re burning up Ted. Didn’t even know shadows _could_ get sick.”

“Didn’t know either,” Teddie muttered, leaning into his hand.

Yosuke seemed to be thinking about something before he shrugged and stood up from his bed. He grabbed his phone and dialed a number. “Hey, uh. I need to take care of my little brother and—what? But it’s important! Well, you can tell the manager that…Ugh. Fine. I get it, I’ll be there.” Yosuke snapped before shutting off the phone.  

Teddie frowned in worry and looked at him. Yosuke noticed and tried to look reassuring. “Sorry Ted, I can’t be here to take care of you—“ Teddie hung his head “— _but_. I can just call Souji, it’ll be fine.” Teddie perked up brightly at that.

 

 As promised, Sensei came to visit him.

“Sensei!” Teddie exclaimed from the bed. His words came off hoarsely but he was practically vibrating.

“Hello, Teddie,” Sensei said gently as he sat beside the futon. Sensei looked him over, “how are you holding up?”

“ _Terrible_!” Teddie said. “I feel weird and hot, like one Yuki-chan’s agi spells just hit me on the face!”

Sensei grinned at that, which made Teddie grin too before being overtaken by a bad cough attack.

Sensei rubbed his back as it slowly resided. Teddie was just about to say something but his stomach made a very loud noise. He blinked before rubbing it sheepishly.

Sensei tilted his head. “How about I’ll make you something?”

Teddie nodded excitedly. After all, Sensei’s cooking was world famous.

 

Sensei bought two steaming bowls to the kotatsu they were currently sitting at. Sensei muttered a quiet “thanks for the food” before nodding to Teddie. Taking this as a cue, Teddie tore into the food.

“How is it?” Sensei asked, when he was finished

“Beary great!” Teddie said.

 “Good,” was all Sensei said, so Teddie continued eating.

Teddie’s loud slurps were disturbing the quiet evening, and, even though Sensei didn’t seem to mind, he was sometimes checked his phone.

“Are you waiting for someone?” Teddie asked curiously.

Sensei blinked and shook his head. “I’m just checking when Yosuke comes home. He wanted you in bed before that.”

“Oh,” Teddie said, but something felt wrong. There was something Sensei wasn’t telling him; Teddie spared him a few glances now and then.

Sensei must’ve noticed because he said, “My parents called. And they’re just checking how things are going on. With the trip back and all.”

Sensei was silent for a moment. “And I need to fix things back at Dojima-san’s.”

 “Oh,” Teddie said in small voice.

Sensei was watching him now, worried. Which was silly! Sensei didn’t need to be worried anymore. Shouldn’t be. He was leaving soon, and Teddie had to make an effort for Sensei’s last days to be happy. Teddie didn’t want to make Sensei worry.

“Teddie?” Sensei asked.

“It’s okay, Sensei,” Teddie said, a beat too late. “Can I go to bed now? I don’t feel so good.”

Sensei opened his mouth to say something but closed it. Letting it slide. Teddie wasn’t sure to be relieved or sad about that.

 

Teddie was in bed and couldn’t sleep. He felt hot. Teddie tried twisting around to make himself comfortable, until he realized that nothing was working. Giving up, he wondered, briefly, what Sensei was doing but the thought made his throat feel funny so he tried to think of something else.

He shouldn’t be sad. Not really. He had known since summer. That Sensei would leave. He shouldn’t be sad – and yet.

And yet.

“Hey.”

Teddie’s head whipped around, startled. Sensei was kneeling beside him. (How Teddie hadn’t heard him, he didn’t know he decided it was just one of the Amazing Things Sensei Could Do.) Sensei was staring at him and Teddie realized he was expecting a response.

So he said, “I feel bad.”

Sensei bent down to touch his forehead and made a sympathetic noise. “You have a fever,” he said. “It means you’re going to feel very warm, but don’t worry, it’ll pass.”

Teddie buried his head into the pillow, wishing it would be over already. After a few minutes of just trying to sleep, he opted to look at Sensei instead.

Sensei wasn’t looking at him but merely gazing out the window. Teddie was about to ask him what he was watching before stopping himself. Sensei looked tired. Sad.

And Teddie suddenly understood. He wondered how he could’ve only thought of himself. How could have he not considered that maybe Sensei didn’t want to leave either?

“I’m sorry,” Teddie blurted out.

Sensei turned his head towards him, looking confused. “What for?”

“I didn’t—I didn’t think about Sensei’s—“ Teddie tried to say what he wanted, but it was all over the place, he couldn’t put what he felt into words.

But Sensei only laid a hand on Teddie’s forehead. “Yeah,” he said. And Teddie believed Sensei understood.

They stayed like that for a while, taking comfort in each other’s presence before Sensei stood up.

“You should sleep,” he said when Teddie looked at him. “I’ll be downstairs if you need anything.” Sensei was leaving. Teddie felt a sudden panic overtake him – he grasped Sensei’s hand and held it very tightly.

“Could Sensei,” Teddie said, pausing to swallow in dry. “Could Sensei stay a little longer?”

Sensei was silent for a long moment, and then he crouched down again.

“I’ll be here,” Sensei said. And then, more softly: “I will always be here.”

Teddie felt his body relax at that. He closed his eyes, and didn’t let go of Sensei’s hand.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
